A Reaper is What I Need
by I-Am-Witch-Hear-Me-Avada
Summary: William is fed up with Ronald never bringing in enough souls so he goes to find a new reaper. Who will it be? Will Ronald be replaced? Are there going to be more souls a week? (One Shot, My take on how Grell became a reaper and why he's so... Fabulous!)


_This is my first Black Butler Fanfiction and I have to say I love this anime and manga. It's the greatest I've ever read! One Shot, Fluff. Swears! _

_I don't own Black Butler or however you say it in Japanese!_

* * *

"_I ask myself how I came to this position. Taking souls and watching people's lives unravel before their very eyes. I suppose I was born into it, but to e truthful, I don't even remember being young. Time is being wasted, so many souls not enough time." _

I, William T. Spears, sat at a desk crossing out names and writing in deaths. Ronald sat behind me with a lost of souls he had reaped the week before and the week before that and then the month before."Thomas Williams, 48, Lung Cancer. Samantha Truscott, 29, Lung Cancer… Mary Kennard, 16,… Lung Cancer… Ronald are you sure these are all Lung Cancer?" I asked not looking up from the book. He did not reply but snores filled the Library.

"Ronald!" I turned around and glared at his sleeping form. "Fucker." I whispered loudly.

We needed more help, two… well one who actually works and one lazy arse, can't do it themselves.

"RONALD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while throwing the book at him.

He fell backwards in his chair yelling at me names and Lung Cancer. "They can't all have Lung Cancer!"

"Okay, I skimmed a few deaths and just might have got them by surprise forgetting why they were dying."

"That made no sense what so ever you dumb arse." I stood up and cracked my back over my chair. Life as a Death God was so stressful and those damn Demons weren't making life any better.

I looked back over at Ronald, he had fallen asleep again. Now, if you think I'm hard on him and he might just be tired. No, he's lazy and I know this since I've worked with him for years. Each week he collects a soul. One soul in seven days!

So I stood looking at him, wondering whether I should snap his head off or not. Then it hit me like the smell of a freshly murdered victim."A third." I murmured, walking to the rows of death books.

"A third what?" Ronald muttered sleepily.

"A third person to collect souls you idiot!" Top shelf, forth row from the left of Ronald. The S Last Name section was the first to be pulled out. Off the top of my head I turned to page 394 and pressed my finger onto a name at the top of the page.

"Sutcliff, Grell. Human Resources."

"Isn't that the shy guy downstairs who isn't aloud around the big leagues?"

"Yes… but the shy ones usually work the best. Silent but deadly." I said while placing the book back in its rightful place. "Ronald go get Mr. Sutcliff. If anyone asks he has been promoted."

I watched as he stood up then left the room. He might have been the only one left but at least he hadn't left like Alan and Eric. I must admit… I don't miss them at all and I hope they're dead.

Ronald returned with Mr. Sutcliff twenty minutes later and this Death God was just a sight. He had his red hair cut short and green-yellow eyes just like the rest of us. He was looking down at his feet.

"Mr. Sutcliff. It has come to my attention that you have been working in HR for a few centuries and I would like to see if you would be qualified to reap souls."

He started to shake from head to toe and I had no idea what to do. My hand reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, "And you will be able to choose a reaping tool of your own."

His head shot up and he looked from my hand up to my face. A wide smile broke out across his pale cheeks. His teeth were pointed and slightly unnerving.

"Well aren't you attractive!" I started to remove my hand but he held in in place.

"Fuck, William looks like you have a new boyfriend!" Ronald started to laugh before I smacked him over the head with my Scythe.

"Do not swear!" I snapped.

"You called my a fucker earlier!"

"I can though!

"I like a man who takes charge!" Ronald broke out laughing again.

Grell looked at me then leaned close to whisper in my ear, "You are a damn sexy man."

I stepped back swallowing my throw up back down into my stomach. He was rubbing my arm lightly as I pulled out the rules of being a Death God from my shirt pocket. His hand moved from my arm to my chest causing me to twitch.

"You will have to reap the souls on the list you are given and you also are able to choose your own… Please stop touching me." Grell had his hand in my jacket just barley touching my shirt. He removed it and placed it on his cheek.

After the little touching fiasco I showed him the reaping room. Tools all over the walls with past names under them. The previous owner either killed by a demon or they have ran off with each other leaving the company. I watched as Grell walked over to an old chainsaw scythe that once belonged to Erin.

"That one is rather hard to control. But if you choose that one then I suppose you may keep it for the time being." I said taking a few steps forward. Grell turned, dropped the scythe, and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you William!" he screamed in pleasure.

What have I done?

* * *

_It was short! BUT GRELL IS A BADASS!_


End file.
